


Transmission

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Family Feels, First Meetings, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Dionysos reçoit deux nouveaux sang-mêlés à la colonie.





	Transmission

Vraiment, l’avancée de la Civilisation Occidentale n’avait pas que du bon, songea Dionysos avec aigreur. Où donc était passé le bon vieux temps où il pouvait transformer en pied de vigne les païens qui osaient le réveiller avant dix heures ? C’était pourtant de notoriété publique que les heures précédentes n’étaient PAS des heures décentes, et quiconque avait l’audace de proclamer le contraire méritait les Champs du Châtiment.

Hélas, l’humanité vivait dans le vingt et unième siècle. Et en plus, c’était ce bougre de centaure qui l’avait arraché à son lit – déjà que Dionysos était condamné au régime Coca, il ne voulait pas en plus aggraver son affaire en se vengeant sur l’entraîneur en chef de la marmaille.

« Et l’inscription de deux nouveaux marmots justifie de m’obliger à me lever ? » avait interrogé le dieu sans prendre la peine de voiler son irritation. « Auraient-ils tenté le plagiat et seraient nés de la cuisse de mon père, peut-être ? »

Le centaure s’était contenté de soupirer.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller voir vous-même. »

Si bien qu’il se retrouvait là, à la limite de la colonie, en compagnie de…

De…

La femme avait de longs cheveux blonds, un visage trompeusement juvénile, et tenait la main de deux gosses aussi blonds qu’elle, et aux yeux violet brillant.

_Oh_. Maintenant, Dionysos comprenait pourquoi il avait été contraint de venir. Il avala sa salive.

« Mae Ann » réussit-il à prononcer. « Voilà qui faisait longtemps. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme, mais il n’atteignait pas ses yeux bruns.

« Dix ans, si tu te rappelles bien. Trois ans après la naissance des petits. »

« Maman ? » fit le jumeau de droite. « Tu le connais ? »

Le sourire de Mae Ann tourna en petite grimace.

« Castor, Pollux, voici votre papa. Je dois dire, tu n’as pas beaucoup changé. »

Le dieu sentit son cœur s’arrêter brièvement lorsque les deux garçons tournèrent vers lui leurs yeux violets – ces yeux qu’il transmettait toujours à ses enfants et qui avaient fait la célébrité de sa fille Liz Taylor. Dans ceux du jumeau de droite – Castor – se lisaient une vague incrédulité et une franche nervosité bien assaisonnée de curiosité, tandis que ceux du jumeau de gauche – Pollux – ne contenaient qu’ahurissement et… et hostilité.

Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Au fond d’eux-mêmes, les demi-dieux ne manquaient jamais d’en vouloir à leur parent divin. Il le savait de première main, lui aussi était passé par là.

Il aurait dû s’y attendre, il savait que ça se passait toujours ainsi, et pourtant. Pourtant il se sentait surpris, bêtement. Et blessé.

_Arrête ça. Tu n’étais pas là. Tu n’as pas fait partie de sa vie, pas alors qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir. Tu le sais bien._

Oui, il savait. Mais la raison et la logique, c’était le truc d’Athéna. Lui, c’était les émotions irrationnelles.

« Alors, comme tu peux voir » l’interrompit la voix de Mae Ann, tranchant net le fil de ses pensées, « je les ai amenés. La raison, j’imagine que tu la connais. »

Oh que oui. Tout un chacun et leur poisson rouge savait ce qui se produisait quand un demi-dieu atteignait la puberté : l’arrivée des monstres.

Et avec deux sang-mêlés sous le même toit…

« On aurait pu se débrouiller » marmonna Pollux, qui ne quittait pas Dionysos des yeux. « On s’est débrouillé, et on l’a fait sans aide. »

Sa mère lui adressa un regard noir.

« Une fois par mois, passe encore. Une fois par semaine ? Je ne pense pas » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Castor frissonna et tenta de se rapprocher d’elle. Elle le repoussa gentiment, l’obligeant à faire un petit pas en direction du dieu.

« Allez. Je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici, tous les deux. C’est un camp de vacances, je te parie qu’il y a des activités de plein air à gogo, ici. »

« C’est sûr que ça manque pas » confirma Dionysos.

Mae Ann lui adressa un sourire pincé avant de pousser à nouveau Castor vers lui. Le garçon émit un petit bruit d’appréhension, poussant son jumeau à rouler des yeux et à s’avancer pour saisir son frère plus peureux par le coude, tout en toisant le dieu d’un air mauvais, le défiant de piper mot.

Dionysos ne pipa mot.

« Bon, ben, tout ce qu’il leur faut se trouve dans leurs sacs à dos. S’ils ont besoin d’autre chose, envoie-moi un mot. Et n’oublie pas de veiller sur eux, compris ? » fit Mae Ann, ses yeux recouverts d’une plaque de froideur, à la manière d’une couche de givre sur une flaque d’eau boueuse.

Le dieu considéra les enfants – ses enfants, Castor se cachant à moitié derrière Pollux aussi rouge d’embarras que d’énervement – et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne sera pas question de visites en catimini, sous déguisement, quand il trouvait le temps. Non, ses enfants seraient juste à côté, tous les jours, toute l’année.

Finalement, le châtiment de Père ne paraissait plus si terrible que ça.

« Je pense pouvoir, oui. »


End file.
